Deceiver of Fools
by Kyizi
Summary: When Kane decides it's time to reclaim his bride, Lita must decide if she's willing to trust the friends she thought she'd lost, or if she really is caught in a larger web of lies.
1. Prologue

**Deceiver of Fools**

**By Kyizi**

**Disclaimer:** The WWE and all related items do not belong to me; only the story is mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** 12A/PG-13

**Distribution:** Please ask.

**Pairings:** Lita/John, Shawn/Lilian, other pairings possible, I haven't decided yet.

**Spoilers: **Set during Wrestlemania 22, but with a few differences. The rosters have joined up again, so everyone's been working together for a few weeks. The match for the Women's title is a triple threat; Trish vs. Mickie vs. Victoria.

**Feedback: **Please, it makes me smile :)

**Notes: **This is a response to the Lita/John and Lita/Randy Ficathon.

**Written for:** Brokengem (Kristi)

**Quotes: **

03 "It says she thinks you're an annoying jerk." // "It's a pet name." (Wilson and House from House, MD)

32 "If I didn't love you so much, you would have been dead."

15 "I'm not here for your entertainment. You don't really want to mess with me tonight" (U and Ur Hand, Pink)

**Must Haves: **

21 Bittersweet, happy ending for the couple

08 Party with a game of "I Never" causing some secrets to come up and people to get really drunk.

_Title comes from the song 'Deceiver of Fools', by Within Temptation_

**A/N:** I didn't really want to make Edge a bad guy again, but it worked and I had to go with it. Sorry.

x x x x x x x

**Prologue**

x x x x x x x

She took a deep breath, trying not to flinch at the sight of the bruises on her cheek and shoulders, trying not to imagine what she was likely to look like if he found out what she was planning. What they were planning.

Tonight was the night. It was all going to end, but she didn't know if she was ready, didn't know if she could remember what it was like to live a life without him. He was comforting, in a twisted sort of way. She knew what to expect and it wasn't as if he hit her all the time. He rarely got drunk and angry and she consoled herself with the fact that, if they were truly an item, she would have walked away from him. She'd never put up with that kind of relationship again, not even for all the protection he supposedly offered her. But things were rarely that simple, not in her life.

They'd tried at first, tried so hard to be the item they pretended to be, but it was too much. They weren't in love and they soon discovered that they weren't even really friends anymore. No, she reasoned, that had come after, when he had realised that pretending to be with her meant he couldn't, in good conscience be with anyone else. Well, that hadn't lasted long and she'd been the one to suffer. She didn't stay with him because she loved him; she stayed with him to punish him. He'd promised to make her life better and all he'd done was offer her a new life she could hate with an equally reverent passion. The fact that his 'protection' put him in the firing line was an added bonus.

She was expected to treat him with respect, to do everything he told her to do; his obedient little puppy. And, oh, she played the part, but she hated him. Every time he did something that made her feel cheap, every time he hit her, every time he got drunk and had sex with another skanky, nameless slut that would spread rumours about her…every time… he just added fuel to the fire that was burning inside her.

She'd tried to keep other people out of it, she'd pushed people away and acted her part to the point where she almost believed it herself. But he had forced his way into anyway; he'd got through her defences. They both had and now she had them championing at her back, despite her attempts to push them away. And they weren't the only ones. They all had their ideas, they had each planned everything out…she only wished she could go along with it. But she wouldn't let them get hurt.

This was her cross to bear and she was going to do it alone…she had to, because she didn't think she could handle being disappointed again. And she was always disappointed. People always left or betrayed her and she couldn't go through that, not again.

She picked up her make up bag and took out the contents one at a time, with methodical precision, and slowly started covering up the small bruises on her face. It was time once again to become the person she hated.

It was time to start learning to do it alone.

xxxxx

_**TBC...   
**_

xxxxx


	2. Chapter One

**AN: **Thank you for the reviews and adding to story alert; hope you enjoy :)

x x x x x x x

**Part One**

x x x x x x x

"Help! Help! Please!"

Victoria jumped and looked up at Lilian, startled. "What's wrong?"

"He stayed the night."

Trying to fight the smile playing at her lips, Victoria attempted to look confused. "He?"

"Oh, don't even bother," her friend retorted, glaring. "You know exactly who I'm talking about."

"I do, I really do. I mean it's not like you've been sleeping around. No, you just refuse to believe that a relationship is when you end up sleeping with the same guy over and over and over and over and- ouch!"

"The only relationship Shawn and I have is a friendship," Lilian hissed, keeping her voice low.

"Yes. One where you sleep together," Victoria said, nodding. "Lots."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. You hate that I'm right, there's a distinct difference," the brunette pointed out, smugly.

"I don't like him as anything more than a friend," Lilian said, glaring in a way that almost dared her friend to contradict her.

Victoria, however, lived to contradict. "Yes, a friend who gives you mind-blowing orgasms. But, hey, if you're not really _that_ into him, maybe you wouldn't mind if I-"

"Shut up!"

Victoria smirked at her and shook her head, opening her can of coke. She quickly glanced around the hallway, making sure that no one was about, before turning back to Lilian again. "Have you seen her today?" she asked softly.

"No. God, she's so quiet now you'd think she was mute. She only talks to be mean and most people don't want to see that she's just playing a part and…is there _any_ way we could get her to just sit and talk to one of us?"

Victoria shook her head. "Can you honestly say we haven't already tried everything to get that to happen?"

"You're right and this is the only way, but…I really miss her, Vic."

"I do, too. I seriously would like to hurt Kane."

Lilian frowned. "I think there are a lot of people who generally feel the same way, but it's not like he's the only one who's to blame. We all let her close herself off and now? She's…she's broken."

"Then it's time we did something to help fix her."

Lilian sighed. "Do you really think that this will work? I mean, I know that he's planned everything, but I don't think Lita's likely to trust us all. _Especially_ not_-_"

"I know, but he wants to help. He wants to, Lily, and she needs all the help she can get. Even his. Whatever he's done to her in the past, and it really has been a while since he did anything, doesn't matter. He's the one that found out Kane was planning to go after her again."

"Yeah and that he wasn't working alone." Lilian shook her head in disgust. "I just don't understand how anyone could do this and I'm still trying to figure out who else is helping us. I tried _everything_ to get Shawn to tell me and-"

Voctoria, who had been taking a drink whilst Lilian was talking, was now laughing so hard that she had snorted coke out of her nose, causing her to cough. "I'll just _bet_ you tried everything," she choked out.

Lilian glared. "I hate you."

"Didn't we have this conversation?"

"No, really, I hate you."

Victoria opened her mouth to reply, but stopped when she spotted Lita and Edge coming through the door. Lilian turned to see what her friend was looking and tried to catch Lita's attention, but the redhead wasn't looking up, she was staring at her feet and following behind Edge so closely she would likely walk right into him if he stopped moving.

"I really hope this works," Victoria said, watching Lita and Edge until they turned the corner.

"Yeah," Lilian said softly. "So do I."

x x x x x x x

**TBC**

x x x x x x x


	3. Chapter Two

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews, guys! Hope you enjoy :)

x x x x x x x

**Part Two**

x x x x x x x

She took a deep breath and checked the hallway, making sure that there was no one there, before running towards the locker room at the end. She knocked on the door, quickly and sharply, taking another moment to glance around.

The door opened slowly and Mick double checked the corridor before letting her slip inside.

"Where did you say you were going?" he asked, running a hand through his hair and trying not to wince at the way she was trying to cover up with the shirt she was wearing.

"I didn't. I just left the room. He's probably too busy trying to make sure that everything's ready for the match." She frowned. "He's taking a baseball bat out there with him."

Mick shrugged. "I've had worse."

"Mick-"

"No, Lita," he said, grasping her shoulders. "I promised you I'd help you get away from him and I meant it."

"I didn't want you to get involved."

He smirked. "Yeah, well, I kinda wish you hadn't decided to tell me that with a well placed forearm," he said and she winced as she remembered that low blow. "Lita, I'm going to help you."

"Whether I want you to or not," she mumbled, sitting on the bench along the nearest wall.

"You need someone."

"Yeah, well, the last time I asked I got stuck with Edge. Excuse me if I don't want the same thing to happen again." She sighed and he tried not to focus on the fact that she was shaking slightly. "Look, I know you're not him, but I can't expect you to hang around and protect me and, _God_, I _hate_ that I need protecting, but if Kane…if Kane ever comes after me again, I…"

"I know."

She took a deep breath. "I won't put anyone else in that firing line, Mick. I'm happy leaving Edge there. He gets to pretend to the world that he has me in his bed and I get to pretend that he'll be the one that gets hurt if Kane comes after me again."

"I wish you'd let me tell someone."

She shook her head emphatically. "No. We've had this discussion, Mick. It's bad enough that you and Shawn know, I…just no."

"You realise that if this plan fails Michaels is going to ride out there on his white steed, right?"

"I asked him not to."

Mick snorted. "Lita, that man has a soft spot the size of Texas when it comes to you and there's no way he's going to leave you out there if this goes the wrong way."

Lita sighed. "If the plan fails and I end up getting hurt…well, I made the bed, I can lie in it." She let out a huff that was too bitter to be called a laugh. "I mean, it's not like the fans don't already think I know enough about beds."

"Stop it." Mick growled. "I don't ever want to hear you talking about yourself like that. Not ever again."

"I'm not the same person I used to be, Mick. It doesn't matter what you or Shawn try to do…you can't fix me."

"Well, we can damn well try." Mick sighed and sat down next to her on the bench. He took one of her hands in his, her other hand still holding the shirt closed over her almost-bare chest, and tried not to think about how small it seemed in his. "Are you sure you can hold out until the end of the night?"

"I've held out this long."

"I know, but…you can't try to help me during the match, not if we're going to stop Edge when he goes after Cena."

"I know."

"You're _sure_ he's still planning on going out there for Cena's match?"

She turned to him, nodding, and smirked. "I'm not sure why he thinks he'd be able to beat Triple H in a match for the title when he can't even beat Cena fair and square."

"Cena's a good wrestler, Lita…and a nicer guy than you think."

"The guy's a jerk and I hope he rots in hell, I just happen to hate Edge more. Helping Cena tonight is just choosing the lesser of two evils."

"I know he's been an ass to you-"

"That's putting it mildly."

"Yeah, but…" Mick sighed. "Never mind. Look, you better get back, before Edge starts looking for you."

"You mean before he realises he doesn't have his little accessory on his arm?"

"You're more than an accessory, Lita, whether Edge realises it or not."

She smiled sadly. "Maybe I used to be, but I don't know how to be that person anymore, Mick. I just don't." She kissed his cheek and walked quickly to the door, opening it slowly and checking that the hall way was safe, before disappearing.

Mick stood up, about to say something to the empty room, when she ducked her head back in the doorway.

"I know I can't help you during the match, Mick, but that goes both ways. You can't protect me. Not tonight. Not out there."

He grimaced. "I know," he said softly and she nodded, smiling sadly before leaving.

He waited a moment, making sure she was really gone before turning to look at the closed door in the corner.

"She's gone."

The door opened and the two men came out, looking worriedly at each other. Shawn sighed and sat down on the chair he had been sitting in before the redhead had interrupted them.

"She's gonna hate that I know," the other man said quietly and Mick and Shawn both nodded.

"Yeah, she is," the Showstopper replied, "but the most important thing is that she's kept safe. The most important thing is that she never knows that Kane's really after her again. Not until we're in a position to look after her properly."

"Can we really be sure that Kane _is_ coming after her?" Mick asked and he and Shawn looked up at the other man.

"Yeah. He might be playing the nice guy, but trust me. I've heard him talking, he's hiding it well. The guy's a phsycho, but he's not the one we have to worry about."

Shawn growled. "Hardy's a dead man."

"Think I could get away with beating him to death with that handy suitcase he's trying to get his hands on tonight?" Mick asked.

"I'll hold him down," the other man said.

"I can't believe that jackass is working with the guy who raped his ex-girlfriend when she was trying to keep him safe."

"That's your problem, Shawn, you've spent so long trying to find the best bits of yourself you've forgotten people, in general, are worms."

Mick snorted. "That was a little deep for you."

"Hey, I'm only in this because Shawn asked me and because I think that guys like Hardy and Kane are scum. I've had problems with the redhead before, but I'd never do something like this."

"We know," Shawn interrupted, before the two men could start arguing. Again. "That's why we trust you to keep her safe out there. I can't guarantee I'll be up for anything after my match and neither can Mick."

"Then I guess it's lucky we're not the only ones looking out for her, isn't it?"

They all nodded and Mick glanced at the door again, trying not to remember how scared and alone Lita had looked when she had left. He only hoped that she wouldn't hate him for what he had done. He only hoped that, when all was said and done, the six of them could help put her back together again.

He hoped she'd let them.

x x x x x x x

**TBC…**

x x x x x x x


	4. Chapter Three

**AN: **As always, I really appreciate the reviews; thank you so very much! smooch

x x x x x x x

**Part Three**

x x x x x x x

She glanced at him again, out of the corner of her eyes so that he wouldn't get suspicious. No, being suspicious was her job and that the moment she was _very_ suspicious. It wasn't something he'd said or done, but there was something different; a smugness that hadn't been there the previous evening, or maybe she just hadn't noticed it. Whatever it was, she trusted him even less than she had before and she hadn't trusted him as far as she could throw him.

"Come here," he said suddenly and she jumped.

"No."

He growled. "Get your ass over her, bitch."

"I'm not here for your entertainment. You don't really want to mess with me tonight," she said in a low voice, glaring at him.

In four quick strides he was across the room, his hands grasping her arms so tightly she knew she would bruise. He backed her up against the wall and leaned so close to her that his nose kept knocking hers.

"You will do as I say. I helped you out, remember? Time to return the favour."

"I am not your slave," she said, hoping that her fear wasn't showing in her voice. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction and she didn't want him to know that he affected her that way at all. And, really, compared to the way Kane made her feel, he really wasn't that scary at all.

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a sudden, loud knock on the door and Edge stood back, straightening himself up and walking to the door with a large smile pasted on his face. Lita rolled her eyes and fought the urge to gag.

Trish slipped into the room and the door shut suddenly. It took all of two seconds for Edge and Trish to become fused at the mouth and she let out a noise of disgust before leaving the room. She tried her hardest not to slam the door; she didn't want either of them to think she was actually jealous. Personally, she was of the opinion that they deserved each other and Lita like to think that people eventually got everything they deserved. She hoped they made each other as miserable as they'd made her over the years. Not always together, no, together they were capable of creating a whole new variety of problems to make her miserable.

"Hey."

Lita jumped, but smiled when she realised who was calling her. She glanced around before slipping into the door that was being held open and grinned at the occupants.

"I didn't think you were here yet," she said, throwing her arms around the man at the doorway. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming in early?"

Hugging her tightly, he picked her up, swinging her legs out the way he'd always done. "Wanted to surprise you," he said and she laughed.

"You always give the best surprises."

"And what about me," the other man said, feigning hurt. He pouted adorably at her and she crossed the room to hug him.

"You're always full of surprises," she quipped, her voice clearly stating that that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"I get the distinct feeling I'm being insulted," he said.

"You should be used to it, Orton."

"Up yours."

"Now, now, boys," she said, her earlier feelings of being alone suddenly forgotten. "Play nicely."

Randy smiled at her and leaned in for another hug. "Are you okay?" he asked seriously.

"Will you watch where you're putting your hands? That's my sister." Frowning, the other man added, "but seriously, Lita, how are you?"

Lita rolled her eyes and stepped back to look at them both. "I'm fine. Really."

Her brother sighed and ran a hand over his face, sitting down on the nearest chair and looking at her properly. "No, Li, you're really not. And don't get mad at me, you know I'm right."

"Don't worry about me, big brother," she said, sitting in the chair next to him and leaning against his arm. "I can take care of myself."

"No, Lita, not this time."

She opened her mouth to protest when Randy crouched in front of her. "You know he's right. He's right and you hate it, but we're not going to let you get hurt again."

"Why does everyone suddenly have the urge to save me?" she burst out, anger getting the better of her. She used their momentary shock to stand up and move away from them. "No one cared enough to help me when I was _with_ Kane! No one cared enough to tell me that Christian had a bet to get me into bed, no one _cared_ when Matt used to beat the crap out of me and no one gave a _damn_ at all those other points in my life when I was alone and scared and hating life, so why now? What's going on _now_ that everything's suddenly all about saving me?"

"I take it Mick's still planning to help you out?"

"Oh, my God!" Lita cried. "Grow an emotion!"

Her brother growled. "I'm angry, Lita, but I'm angry at myself and that's not something I'm going to go on about in front of you. I let you push me away a long time ago and I did nothing even though it was killing me to watch you go through all that, but _I did nothing_. I know I fucked up, okay, you're my baby sister and I fucked up. I messed up a long time ago and I should never have left you alone when our parents divorced. I should have been there for you the minute we started working in the same damn company, but I didn't try hard enough and you ignored me and I _let you_. I've got plenty of emotion, Lita, but it's something I've got to deal with on my own."

"Then let me deal with mine on my own."

Both men shook their heads.

"No," Randy said and there was something in his voice that sent a chill down her spine.

"What? What aren't you telling me?"

The men looked at each other, talking with their eyes and Lita wanted to shout and scream at them and make them tell her what was going on. But there was a small part of her that really didn't want to know what put that look in their eyes, especially not if whatever it was was coming after her.

"We don't know, exactly," her brother said. "But something."

"Then how do you-"

"Because Hardy said something the other night and…" Randy trailed off. "Trust me, he's up to something." Glancing at her brother for the okay, Randy continued. "He's made a deal with Kane. He wouldn't tell me what, but he's up to something and I know that, whatever it is, will not be good for you."

Lita froze. "So it's happening," she said softly. "He's finally coming for me again." There was silence as Lita tried not to think about all the ways she was suddenly terrified. She'd known this day was coming, known it since the moment he had uttered the words 'you'll always be mine' the first time she'd tried to run from him. Leaving him for Edge had always been a risk, but she'd finally reached the point where she just couldn't take it anymore. But she'd always known he'd come for her.

And now it was time.

"Kane's gathering forces," her brother said suddenly, making both her and Randy jump. "He approached me and I said I'd think about it. It might be an idea to have someone on the inside, but I need to know you're protected before I say yes."

"I can handle Matt," Lita said determinedly, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "But…but not Kane. I won't…I can't…" She took a deep breath, trying to relax as Randy wrapped her in an embrace, but she couldn't stop shaking. She'd been through that once and she couldn't survive Kane again.

Her brother stood up and crossed the room, nodding at Randy as the man stepped back. He crouched slightly, his hands in a comforting grip on her shoulders, and looked Lita in the eyes.

"Lita, I need to know that you're protected, or to hell with figuring out the plan. The main thing is that you're safe."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked softly.

The two men exchanged a look and her brother took a deep breath. "I want you to go along with Mick's plan. Something tells me there's more to it than he's told you. Even if Randy hadn't confirmed that Hardy was making a deal with Kane, I think they know. That's why they're acting tonight. And something tells me that it wasn't Michaels or Foley that got that information. Mick has help somewhere else and I don't have to like it, but if it keeps you safe I'll go along with it."

Lita nodded shakily. "I'll go with Mick." She turned to look at Randy. "What about you?"

"I stay with Hardy," Randy said, sounding so disgusted with the thought that she couldn't help but smile at him. "We need as much information as we can get. But when this is all over and done with I get to be the one to beat the hell out of him."

Her brother nodded. "Kane's mine and someone's got to deal with the little shit."

Randy smiled. "Good." He looked down at Lita. "You have any idea who might be helping Foley?"

She shook her head. "No, but he made it sound like he'd been planning this for a long, long time. Since I first left Kane."

"Was he even around then?" her brother asked.

Randy smiled. "Something tells me that's not a detail to get in Foley's way. I should know, I've been on the receiving end of the guy's anger. If he wants something done, he's not going to let anything get in the way."

"Okay, so you stick with Foley and if you hear anything else, let one of us know."

"Okay, big brother. But what do I tell them when they wonder where I'm getting _my _information?"

"We'll figure that out later."

"The main thing is that you're with people you can trust," Randy said, nodding his head. "You let us worry about the little details."

"Edge is up to something," she said. "I just thought you should know."

The men frowned, glancing at each other.

"We'll keep an eye on him."

"And speaking of the asshole," Randy said, nodding towards the door. "You should get back to him."

They both looked as pleased by that as she was. She took a deep breath and tried to push all her worries about Kane out of her head. It was harder than it sounded, but she forced a smile onto her face.

"Thank you," she said and stood on her tiptoes to kiss them both on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Lita," Randy called as she reached the door.

"Yeah?"

"Just…" Randy sighed.

"Be careful," the other man finished.

She tried to smile, but this time it didn't work. "Don't worry, big brother, I will. And Randy? Good luck tonight."

x x x x x x x

**End of Part Three**

x x x x x x x

Okay, I know, I've introduced another 'mystery' man, but all will eventually be revealed. Well, assuming you haven't figured it all out by then! ;p

Go on, review, you know you want to ;)


End file.
